ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrabah Corrupted (Prologue)
One day in Conton City, Kiva is looking around the clothing shop when Reia arrived to see her. Reia: Find anything of interest? Kiva: Well, I thought of getting an Arabian outfit. Reia: How come? Kiva: ...I miss Aladdin and Jasmine sometimes. Reia: I see. At least, an outfit like that will remember the deeds you did to help them. Kiva: Yeah. - Supreme Kai of Time suddenly showed up to see them. Supreme Kai of Time: This is good. Many other Time Patrollers are starting to like you. Kiva: Gosh... That's great and all, but I'm more concerned about my home city. Supreme Kai of Time: Don't worry. If there's any mission that involves New York City, I'll let you know firsthand. Kiva: Thanks. Supreme Kai of Time: Now then... Did either of you know Agrabah? Kiva: Yeah, of course I know it. Wait... Don't tell me that place is corrupted too. Supreme Kai of Time: I'm afraid so, Kiva. The Exiles is taking command over that world. Reia: The Exiles? Kiva: What are the Exiles??? Supreme Kai of Time: A dangerous group, for starters. More importantly, the one in charge is a member of Xehanort's Organization XIII - Larxene. Kiva: Larxene!? Reia: You know her, sis? Kiva: Apparently. She is assigned with Axel in Castle Oblivion, right? Supreme Kai of Time: In the main timeline, yes. Many years ago, while you are with Kaulder with a witch hunt, Ratchet and the Rangers stopped her from collecting a sample of Dark Energon that crashed within New York City, present day. With Luxord gone, and by the way he reacted with a heart, Larxene will not hold anything back with her heart controlled by Xehanort. Kiva: Gosh... Reia, we have to stop Larxene. She's too dangerous to be a leader of the Exiles. Reia: Agreed. Her disloyalty is her main weakness. Supreme Kai of Time: You already have the coordinates to Agrabah, so I won't waste your time. I'll tell Reia more details about the mission on your way there. Good luck. - A few hours later, while setting course to Agrabah, Reia finished writing down more instructions from her boss when Kiva returned. Kiva: Anything she wanted us to do? Reia: Yeah, here. - Kiva looked at the paper Reia is writing on. Reia: The first thing we do is scout the city of Agrabah and how much improvements the world has. Kiva: Recon, huh? Seems smart. Anything else? Reia: Once we had the locations pinned down, we need to know what changed and what didn't. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva yawned. Reia: Get some rest. We'll be in Agrabah tomorrow. - Kiva nodded, headed to her room and rested. Next morning, after some breakfast, the gang gathered at the bridge. Sasha: Thanks for coming in. As you know, Agrabah has been corrupted by Larxene and the Exiles. We need a plan once we get there. Kiva: Well, we already know the recon plan Reia got from the Supreme Kai of Time. Sasha: Good. I thought you may want to know the remaining member's of Larxene's Exiles. Reia: Go for it. Sasha: One is Psylocke or Elizabeth Braddock. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: We...fought her before? Sasha: We have once. If it weren't for the Leafmen to assist, the forest would've been done for. Kiva: That's true. Who's next? Sasha: Next is a bender named Kuriva. Reia: She's beaten in the main timeline. But, why would she joined the Exiles? Angela: Someone changed her mind. Kiva: Which makes her dangerous. Sasha: Indeed. She's constructing a dangerous mutant, if things went sideways. Kiva: Well, we have to stop them. Sasha: Slow down, Kiva. These four are too dangerous, by their own right. Kiva: Oh, right. Reia: First things first, we take down Kuriva before she can finish...whatever it was she is trying to finish. Kiva: Agreed. But how are we going to find Kuriva within Agrabah? Reia: I'm working on it. I'll inform the captain about the mission. Kiva: Okay. - Reia walked off, leaving Kiva worried. Sasha: Everything okay, Kiva? Your heart troubling you again? Kiva: No, I'm fine, Sasha. However, I'm feeling worried. Sasha: We've been over this. Reia's tough and she can handle herself. Angela: I resent that. Her recent Super Saiyan God powers are out of control still. Kiva: Yeah. If she can't control it soon, then I'm worried I might lose Reia. Sasha: She just needs an edge to push herself, that's all. Kiva: I know, Sasha. But we need to watch her temper, above anything else. Besides, Whis has already give instructions to Reia. Sasha: You understand Reia more than we do. We're counting on you to make the right decisions here. Kiva: okay Category:Scenes